Sunshine and Flowers
by Mirror and Image
Summary: Seiji's wandering and satirical thoughts about himself, Ryo, and their relationship. Shounenai.
1. Seiji

**Sunshine and Flowers  
**

Mirror and Image

Has he noticed? He just looked this way. Yes, he definitely noticed. He must have. 

... He hasn't done anything. Maybe he hasn't noticed.

... Nope, he definitely hasn't noticed. Damn; and ah what a relief.

What? Does it surprise you that I, the mighty Date Seiji, might have a conversation with myself in my own head? Let me tell you something, I'm not the only one of this group of crazies that has conversations with himself. You should hear Shin muttering to himself when he's mad. Shuu's great for driving himself into peals of laughter, he cracks himself up. Touma could write entire research journals with the conversations he has with himself. I'm just more frivolous when I'm using my brain. Does that surprise you, too?

He's turned around again. I'm sure he must have noticed by now. But no, he just turns back to chopping vegetables. The water's already come to a boil, and he's added fish. Now comes the vegetables - if he ever stops turning towards me and finishes dicing them - before he adds the ramen.

It was probably stupid of me to come over for dinner. I'm just putting myself through mental anguish. Over what you ask?

Well, you see, I kind of had this kind of big revelation that kind of relates to him. It kind of shocked me and I'm kind of at a loss as to what to do. Yes, the courageous, heroic, let's-make-a-friggin'-plan-before-we-do-anything Seiji doesn't know what to do. I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? It's actually a little disconcerting, because I usually _do_ know what to do. Things tend to fall into neat categories for me: do as a bushido warrior (read: Samurai Trooper), do as family (read: bug Yayoi or obey grandfather), or do as friends (read: Samurai Trooper, yes it's redundant but my social circle is a little small at the moment).

But what the hell do you do as a lover?

Yes, yes, I admit it; I'm in love with him. I'm like a puppy dog, I'm always following him. I think I'm about the only one who will actually do something to protect him - the others are trapped between knowing they should do something, seeing his determination, and being awed at the sheer power he has. Not even Shin ever heard him, blind and desperate, calling to me at the top of his lungs for me to wake up, and then open my eyes and see him unconscious, destitute, on the ground.

I actually thought he was dead.

I never, _ever_ want to feel that way again. So I'm always chasing after him, jumping in front of him, following him to Africa, and doing exactly as he says.

It only just recently dawned on me, however, that the hyperactive protection gland I have as far as he's concerned actually turned into something. It leveled up, evolved, metamorphosed (damn, I've been around Touma too long) into a feeling much, much, much stronger. I love him. I miss him when he's in Tokyo and I'm in Sendai. I get a special fluttering in my heart whenever he's around, I feel just a little bit stronger, a little bit more uncertain, and at the same time a little bit bolder.

Have I made sense yet? Probably not, I make little sense to myself when he's around. I listen to myself and just laugh at how idiotic I sound; it's a miracle no one else has noticed that sometimes the words fall together just a little too fast, or my voice is just a pitch higher. My thoughts are all jumbled together; my head and my heart are at war with each other.

Yes, yes, I'll admit it: I'm _shy_.

Feelings aren't something that I'm used to showing, at least in the touchy feely "this is how I'm feeling, let's talk about it" way that Shin can do so well. God I envy him that he can do that. Even Touma, _Touma_, can step back and analyze himself after he's gone a little too far in the jackass department. Not me, nope, everything floods through me, I find some excuse to turn away and leave, and then spend twenty minutes in lotus position to figure out what the hell just happened, and then come up completely clueless. It's taken me this long to figure out I love him, and now that I have, while all of my behaviors make sense, I now know that I'm practically _shouting_ "I love you, Ryo! Kiss me!" in everything that I do, and I have to wonder if he's actually noticed it.

I lean back and cross my arms. He's the good host and won't let me help. It's probably for the best, because I'd find some way to make a fool of myself and then try to find a way to get the hell out of Dodge to avoid the abject humiliation.

It always looks so _easy_ in those books, anime, TV shows, and manga (yes, I once dared to read a shojo manga. Bite me). A "moment" comes up, there's delicious tension, and magically the words form and the love is reciprocated and life goes on happily ever after.

It's all bullshit. And yes, the warrior of Rei - Courtesy - just swore. Shut up, this is my mind.

Oh, sure, the "moment" can come up, but then Byakuen rumbles in, or Shin and Shuu fight over who's cooking, or Touma makes an announcement about feeling a craving for chocolate (I could have _killed_ him for that), or a million other things. Or, if those disasters don't occur, then the moment passes because I take too damn long to scrounge up the courage to even open my mouth.

I have everything going against me: first off that my kanji is Rei; I can tell you in complete honesty that it prevents me from even saying something that isn't perfectly polite and fit into the lines of etiquette. The only person I was ever able to call "kisama" was Anubisu, and that doesn't even count because I later found out that he wasn't the prick I thought he was and I haven't been able to call him it since. Blockade number two I've already mentioned: I'm shy. These are my feelings, and I'm not comfortable with sharing them - no matter how much I want to, too, damn it.

I blow at my bangs, frustrated. Life sucks sometimes.

Blockade number three is Ryo himself. I can't tell if he knows or not; of all of them he seems to read me the best. But if he has noticed he hasn't said anything, and I'm left in this lovely tenuous uncertainty. He's not stupid, though Touma sometimes likes to contradict me on that and give a litany of things Ryo's done as proof. Sure, logically Ryo doesn't stand up to much, but that's because all his intelligence is stuffed into other places. I have never, _ever_ met someone so in tune with the _world_. Shuu and Touma have both commented that I must be psychic and that Shin is an empath. I won't debate the finer points of that, but it's only for one person at a time. Ryo feels the entire world; he's the "big picture" guy who can set a goal and see through it to the end - not matter what it does to himself in the process. His own body be damned, so long as the rest of us are perfectly fine, he'll happily sacrifice himself for the good of the world.

God, that pisses me off at times. Can't he see - at least once, I'm not picky - that if he went up and died on us that we would be devastated? Hell; that _I_ wouldn't be far behind him, either because I was avenging him or because I was dying of loneliness. I spend more time looking out for him to make sure he doesn't go and get himself killed, it's a miracle I haven't had a heart attack. At this rate I've probably taken ten years off my life being scared for him (since he can't be scared for himself, the jerk!).

He's finally added the poor veggies and is adding the ramen; now it's just a matter of waiting for it to come to a boil. So he goes and sits in front of me. I hope he's not looking for conversation. The way I am right now I'd probably choke on my own tongue. But he just sips his tea. Bless him that he knows me well enough when I don't want to talk.

I wonder if he knows how much I want to be like him. Not charge with reckless abandon, I'd like to think I'm at least a _little_ more considerate than that (either that or Rei won't let me), but to be so wonderfully happy all the time. The world is slowly killing itself, we're starving for virtues that make the world easy for Arago to strike, and yet he sees it all and only smiles. In spite of the environment dying, poverty, degenerates, crime, disease, everything; in spite of all of it he can still turn around and see the good in people. He can see the good in me.

Yes, yes, this is where you abscond me, saying, "but Seiji, you're a Samurai Trooper! You're good just by definition! And you're always to righteous and thoughtful and everything else!"

Well, after fighting in a war to save the world, getting almost killed who know how many times, always feeling desperate and struggling, knowing the source of your armor is Arago himself and wondering if that has any affect on you, having your armor slaughter innocent people and watch helplessly, well, after a while you don't feel so "pure," you don't feel so "good."

Ryo reminds me that yes, I'm still good, even slightly. The more I spend time with him the more I go back to how I was before, and I'll tell you, it feels damn good.

A smile must have crossed my lips, because he turns to me and says, "You're in a good mood. Did something good happen?"

Well, Ryo, that depends of you definition of "good." If you mean good as in the world has turned into sunshine and flowers and everyone is smiling and world peace has been achieved, then no because I still haven't proclaimed my love to you and you haven't told me you love me back. If you mean good as in my heart is always racing when you look me in the eye, then yes, something good just happened. But I'm sure that's not what you mean either.

"I just had a funny thought."

"Really? What was it? Come on, spread the good cheer!"

I have the sudden vision of telling him that I'll happily spread good cheer is he strip down to those ridiculous chibi-tiger boxers that I always saw in his drawer at Nasutei's when I was delegated to putting clothes away and let me tickle his wrists and inner thigh and -- no! no! Bad Seiji, bad! Think of something else!

"I was picturing..." I was picturing you as a Sailor Scout in stiletto heels and me in tight black leather and fishnet stockings whipping you into shape. Danger Will Robinson, danger! This always happens whenever I try to talk to Ryo! My mind entering very dangerous ground! ...and Ryo as a Sailor Scout? What kind of fantasies do I have when I'm not looking?

"Yes?" Ryo prompts. Think quickly Seiji, what's something nice and non-controversial and doesn't involve sexual references?

"I was picturing those chibi-tiger boxers you have."

I'm doomed! Of _all_ the things I had to pick? I can see the fire of Ryo smoldering the remains of my life and the ashes blowing away to the four winds! There's nothing left to live for, woe is me that I can _never_ manage simple conversation with the love of my life! Please, let me die quietly in my own mortification.

But, to all astonishment, Ryo laughs.

"I can't believe you remembered those! I nearly died of embarrassment when Nasutei bought me those!"

The darkness has lifted, there is light, I am being drown back from the depths of despair.

Wait... "_Nasutei_ bought you those?"

"Yeah, just after we defeated Arago the first time. I was sleeping most of the time, and apparently none of you were my size, and nobody knew where I lived yet. So she went out and bought me a few essentials. Would you believe that there were a coordinating socks, towel, _and_ toothbrush? When she showed me I think I turned about as that sweater I always wore."

"Hm," I say. "She's like that, always looking out for us in way that we never even thought of."

"Yeah," Ryo agrees. Then silence, and I swear I'm turning as red as the infamous sweater. The timer goes off, startling me all the way down my spine (though I absolutely refuse to show it; I have to have at least some shred of dignity left) and Ryo gets up to dish out the ramen.

I don't think he realizes how attractive he is. But then, whenever we go out together (ah, nothing like mindless delusion and self deception. I mean when we go out as friends, much as I earnestly want otherwise) all the girls make a beeline straight for me. The others have always told me that I'm handsome, but actually what I am, is pretty, beautiful even. I try so hard not to notice it. There are so many other studs out there that play it up, become womanizers or... whatever else they become. Honestly, I don't know how they do it. I don't like being the center of attention - even in my own mind - and I'd choke on some of the lines they spit out. Besides, I want people to see me for me, just me. But all they see is the beauty and just sort of assume that, of course, I'll jump into bed with them, it's my god given role in life. The girls at least are expected to be fangirls; the boys are just creepy. God, I hope I never look that way in front of Ryo.

"Seiji? You going to eat?"

I look up and see that the bowl is in front of me. Oh, wonderful, have I become so mentally deranged that I no longer take in my surroundings? _Me_ of all people! Those flames I mentioned earlier must be returning.

Ryo leans forward, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Seiji, is something on your mind? You've been acting a little weird for the last couple weeks. Have I done something wrong?"

... Have _you_ done something wrong! I can't help it. I burst out laughing. It's a horrible, giggly, snorting laughter that strangely reminds me of Shuu, and I'm certain the tea has probably sputtered through my nose to emphasize the humiliation that I should be feeling. But it's not forthcoming; if anything, I feel oddly lighter. Only _Ryo_ would think that _he_ did something wrong to make me fall in love with him. God, I love him so much.

He's looking at me with the all too familiar look of panic that I've seen on his face before; usually a direct reaction to one of us being in grave danger. Is it really that scary to see me laugh? ...Yeah, it probably is.

"Only you, Ryo," I manage. "Only you."

"Only me what...?" he asks tentatively. I can tell he has no idea what on earth to expect. Frankly, neither do I.

"Only you could be you," I finally manage to say with a straight face. "It's what I love about you."

... Wait, did I just say that out loud?

Oh sh--

"Is _that_ what this is all about?" The look of shock is on his face. He's about to run away in terror, I can feel it. "Geez, Seiji, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

...Huh?

"I was wondering if that was what it was. Seiji, how many times do I have to tell you not to hide your feelings from us? From me? You did it in America, you did it Africa, and you did it with Suzunagi. It's not healthy. You could have saved me a world of worry. I thought you were mad at me, that maybe you'd found out that I loved you and found it offensive or something. God knows, you're always freaked out when guys try to hit on you. But noooo, you're too busy freaking yourself out because you love me."

He leans forward. My mind is completely blank. There isn't a single thing floating through it. Well, unless you count those lips that are edging closer. I never noticed that they're perfectly shaped. Then one thought finally floats to the surface.

"You... love me?" It falls out of my mouth. This is the part where my mind screams for... I forget what it's supposed to scream for. "As in... 'love' love?"

His breath tickles against my cheek. When did he get that close?

"Yes, Seiji, I do."

And that was when the world really did become sunshine and flowers.

Aaaahh...

Thoughts? Comments? I (Image) liked writing this, it was a fun way to dip into Seiji's head. Creative flow is different for different people. Our creativity peaks at night while we're going to sleep. The next morning all the emotions are still there, and it just sort of filters out of the keyboard, at least it did for this fic. I did also do a Ryo "half" of this, would anyone be interested in it?


	2. Ryo

**Ryo**

He's doing it again, he's staring at me with eyes more intense than usual - and believe me, for Seiji, that's a statement. He blinks and I quickly go back to chopping carrots. Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything...

He didn't say anything. Whew, I'm in the clear. I throw another glance only to find he's staring at me again, and I quickly turn back.

He's been doing that lately, Seiji has, and it's got me really worried. There are times when I'll just find him standing perfectly still, and his eyes are a deeper violet than they normally are, and they are _always_ directly locked onto me. What, exactly, is it about me that's gotten him into random staring contests? Don't think I haven't tried to meet his eyes; I actually managed a full thirty seconds before I quickly found an excuse to leave the room. Hell, I would have left the country if I could. Yes, yes, this is the part where you start brow beating me. The mighty, virtuous, unstoppable warrior who savagely slashed unsavory citizens of the Youjakai is running in resolute terror rebound upon him by the overly intense eyes of his number one cheerleader.

Hey, I just managed alliteration. My English teacher would be proud.

But yes, dear Seiji is my number one cheerleader. Shin's my psychologist (though I think he must be one for everybody...), Shuu is my trainer, Touma is my manager, and Seiji is my cheerleader. Ignoring my grotesque disgust for Touma, (damn him that he can always make me do as he wants!) I've somehow managed to fall into the best set of friends a guy could ever ask for. It's a really nice, feel-good feeling that sometimes can sweep over me at unexpected moments. It fills me up even in my darkest times - and believe me, I have a lot of dark times, thank you - and give me the courage to keep going forward, fighting the good fight, saving the world, and all the other little side affects of having a mystical armor that can be called up at will and shoot out rounds of fire in the defense of mankind.

Oh, did I not mention that? I, we, all have yoroi, greatly changed since Suzunagi helped us, and we can call upon it to perform great damage if we think it benefits someone.

Do I sound bitter? Sometimes that sweeps over me too. Even after Suzunagi, there are moments when all the despair, desperation, and heartache well up, in all of us, and almost tears us to pieces.

That's why Seiji is so helpful to me. Am I still not clear? Let me try again. When I've locked upon an idea - usually about sacrificing myself (not that I ever think of it that way; usually I don't think at all, I just do) - Seiji is the only one, the _only_ one who will allow me to do it. The only provision is that he follows in right after me to save my sorry ass when I go a bit too far. The others won't let me; they try their darndest to stop me. Do they think I can't handle things? I know Shin found me unconscious, and Touma saw me pretty beat up, when they were respectively woken up. Even Shuu found me (and Shin) hammered to a pulp after Rajura tricked us into fighting each other. The funny thing, though, is that Seiji's _also_ seen me unconscious. He's even hinted that he heard me crying out for him in Akiyodashi. Of all of them, _he_ would be the first in line to stop me from doing something they label as "stupid."

But he doesn't. He lets me do my thing.

Ah, I love him for that.

Hey, why are you balking? Is it really inconceivable for me to love somebody? To even love another Trooper?

Oh, let me guess, you think that I'm above such things; I'm too perfect for something as trivial as love.

Well, screw you. And yes, I just said that. I'm proving a point: I'm not perfect. I don't know the right thing to do, I don't instinctively know how to handle my friends, and I haven't the faintest clue what my destiny is. It took me _years_ before I could acknowledge that it's necessary (not okay, not by a long shot) to put my friends in danger in order for them to A.) Not worry, B.) Give me strength and C.) Make defeating the demon du jour easier.

Hey, I alliterated again. Yay me!

What I'm saying is that I have my own faults, thank you, so I'm not so perfect as to be above falling in love, and Seiji himself is very lovable. Touma would choke on his cake if he ever heard me say that, but it's true. Once you get past that very carefully composed exterior, Seiji is actually quite sweet. There are times when I think he's the only one to know what I'm feeling, or at least deem it worth bringing up. When Touma up and decided to push me out of the fight, I found out later that, while none of them liked the idea, he was the only one to say so.

He expressed such profound belief in me, when we thought the others were dead and Arago's body was still forming. It was the first time he'd done it in words, and ever since then, I see it constantly in his actions. It's like, if I make some kind of decision, he automatically thinks it's the right one and starts following me. It was probably the first thing I loved about him.

That he's drop dead gorgeous helps, too. Does that sound shallow? I've met his parents, his has his mother's features; oval face, small nose and thin mouth, and his grandfather's intense eyes. The hair is his father's though. When I told Seiji this, he was honestly shocked; saying no one outside his own family had ever seen the resemblance. His pale coloring makes everyone automatically assume he's adopted or something. He was really touched when I said that.

How can I tell? Geez, isn't it obvious? His eyes widened, his eyebrows raised an eighth of an inch, and he didn't speak for a full ten seconds. When he's angry his lips press really thin and the color bleeds out of his eyes. When he's happy his lips fight against the smile, but his eyes are smiling on full volume. When he's in deep though his eyes are very far away, even then he _always_ know what's going on around him (if only I could do that, it would make life fighting demons so much easier). It's not really that hard.

The veggies are in the pot with the fish and ramen. He has his arms crossed in front of him with the far away look.

I wonder what he's thinking. He gives off the aura of a deep person, the kind of guy you expect in older dress pondering the meaning of the universe. We've all caught him at random points in the lotus position, and Touma likes to theorize which sutra he's contemplating.

Personally, I think he does that to think about the events of the day, to reflect and be happy about things. I do it to, just without folding me legs into pretzels. I loved standing out on Nasutei's balcony, watching the sunset over the lake, amazed that we had somehow survived another day, wondering darkly if we'd be doing battle the next day. Those were dark times, and none of us came out of it without scars.

But it was also a good time too, because I don't think the five of us were ever closer. The bond we share is so strong; some of us can connect almost psychically. I heard Seiji's voice when Touma and I had first entered the Youjakai, and he sensed Touma's arrow before it arrived. They all felt Mukara, and I felt every one of them with Suzunagi. I wonder if it will get stronger over time.

Oh, he just smiled! That's a rare event indeed.

"You're in a good mood," I can't help but say. I want to know why he's so happy. "Did something good happen?" Preferably to do with me?

"I just had a funny thought."

"Really? What was it? Come on, spread the good cheer!" I want to know what makes you happy; I want to know that it's me, and if not I want to do everything that makes you happy so that it becomes me.

"I was picturing..." He's paused, his mind is off again.

"Yes?"

"I was picturing those chibi-tiger boxers you have."

... He _saw_ those? A laugh bursts out of me and I'm certain I'm turning bright red. "I can't believe you remembered those! I nearly died of embarrassment when Nasutei bought me those!" and now comes the humiliating story of _why_ I got those. Dear god let me die quietly of the embarrassment.

"_Nasutei_ bought you those?"

"Yeah, just after we defeated Arago the first time. I was sleeping most of the time, and apparently none of you were my size, and nobody knew where I lived yet. So she went out and bought me a few essentials. Would you believe that there were a coordinating socks, towel, _and_ toothbrush? When she showed me I think I turned about as that sweater I always wore." You know; kind of how I'm looking right now? Actually, I'm sure I've gone from red to purple. Of all the things he had to picture to make him smile it was _those_ horrible things. I never wore them; I thought I'd hid them deep, deep in the bowels of my drawer. How did he even see them?

Part of my mind is wishing (okay, okay, deluding myself into thinking) that maybe he loves me back, and was having some kind of wild fantasies when he put away the laundry. On second thought, that's a little creepy.

Besides, I'm pretty sure he isn't in to guys. Whenever we're out together or with the others, the girls naturally flood him, and however strained, he fights to be polite and courteous (well, duh) with them. The guys, however, always bring about this tiny sweat drop down his right temple, and he has a much harder time coming up with an appropriate response. My fantasies tell me it's only because the rest of us are with him, he's embarrassed that he keeps being solicited like this, and the men who admire him are stranger than normal. But then, I'm not one to judge, because I have a yoroi and can take out several city blocks with a thought and a shout.

My humiliation would happily continue until, "Hm," Seiji says. "She's like that, always looking out for us in way that we never even thought of."

"Yeah..." He's saved me from death by sitcom! I'm back among the cool! Oh, happy day!

See? My number one cheerleader.

Which is why it worries me so much that he's been acting strangely. Whenever I'm in the room, he acts almost nervous; he's always ducking out. I wonder if he's noticed that I'm always trying to have his company (especially by myself. The last thing I want is Touma butting in about chocolate cake, or Shuu dragging us out for a jog, or...). There must have been over a dozen moments, where he looks like he's about to say something, something monumental, when poof, it disappears and he turns around. What the heck am I supposed to do with that? What am I supposed to think other than he's mad at me?

The timer goes off and I get up to dish out the ramen. I've used all of his favorites; I sure hope he notices it. I set the bowls down and pick up my chopsticks. His tea is empty, so I get up and refill it. He doesn't even blink; he's off in thought-land again. Argh! This is frustrating. It's really hard to have a conversation if the other guy is not only the love of your life but completely tuned out to you because he's mad over... just what the hell did I do anyway?

"Seiji? You going to eat?"

He blinks and his eyes come back into focus. He stares at the bowl, glares at it, as if to demand what right it has to be there.

Oh, screw heavy silences! I'm getting to the bottom of this!

"Seiji, is something on your mind? You've been acting a little weird for the last couple weeks. Have I done something wrong?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid! You shouldn't have mentioned yourself. You should have just let him tell you about it in his own words! Stupid!

So what does he do? He bursts out laughing. Now, he's laughed before, it's not foreign, but this was the _weirdest_ laugh I've ever heard. It's actually a giggle, only that's too light a word for what he's doing. The first thought that flashes across my mind is that he's officially gone insane; the next logical thought is that it's my fault. I've obviously done something to drive him over the edge! What the hell did I do to cause this much trouble in him! How horrible am I to make my friend have to live the rest of his life in an institutional rubber room with a straight jacket (which is strangely sexy) and getting electroshock treatment which wouldn't affect him at all and he'd froth at the mouth whenever he'd see me and--

"Only you, Ryo," he sputters. "Only you."

... Hah?

"Only me what...?" I ask tentatively. Please don't do insane again, please don't go insane again, please don't go insane again!

"Only you could be you," His face is still laughing, I've never seen his lavender eyes brighter; they look like jewels. He's never looked more handsome. "It's what I love about you."

... Wait, did he just say that?

There's a light, brighter than the overhead light of the kitchen, brighter then the sun, and it's bouncing off his wonderfully blonde hair and into my life. Then I realize all the emotion I've been suffering under the last few weeks was wasted. Son of a...

"Is _that_ what this is all about! Geez, Seiji, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

It's the first and probably only time I've ever seen him completely speechless.

"I was wondering if that was what it was. Seiji, how many times do I have to tell you not to hide your feelings from us? From me? You did it in America, you did it Africa, and you did it with Suzunagi. It's not healthy!" I'm mad now, the emotion boils though me as quickly as it appeared, and leaves just as fast. "You could have saved me a world of worry. I thought you were mad at me, that maybe you'd found out that I loved you and found it offensive or something. God knows, you're always freaked out when guys try to hit on you. But noooo, you're too busy freaking yourself out because you love me."

He's still speechless; I can tell that his mind has gone blank. He didn't know that I loved him? Well, that's fair, I suppose; I didn't know he loved me. It's funny that we're all so close, and yet still so far away from each other. I thought feelings this strong would have been sensed. Goodness knows Shin and Shuu have been eyeing us lately. This has shown me how much we still have to learn about each other. We have the rest of our lives to do it.

"You... love me?" I can actually hear the shock in his voice, he's completely off guard. How did I get so close to his face? "As in... 'love' love?"

A giggle falls out of my lungs.

"Yes, Seiji, I do."

**Owari**


End file.
